


【ET衍生】Elapse·流光（Tom Doss/Richard Hayes）（25）

by Staff_of_Mirkwood



Category: Hacksaw Ridge, lotr - Fandom, the Good Shepard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood





	

Doss把Hayes抱上车后，没有立刻出发，而是仍然探身过去和Hayes紧紧相拥。  
Hayes因为激烈的情绪翻搅，紊乱的呼吸还没有平复，脱力地把头埋在Doss的肩上，再也说不出一句话。  
Doss一下下地抚着他的背，心里绞痛，一遍遍地念他的名字。  
过了良久，Hayes的气息平缓以后，Doss小心翼翼地问他：“可以了吗？”  
Hayes点了下头，主动地从Doss的怀抱中抽身。Doss最后在他的额头上吻了一下，才转动车钥匙打火。

Doss开出了一段，两人默默无言，Hayes眼睛半闭，似乎在养神，却突然毫无预兆地开口，“Tom，其实……我都不敢想，如果你没有来找我，如果你认定了我做的不对……那我应该怎么办？”  
Doss心里一震，下意识地回应，脑中却一片混乱，“Richard，我……”  
Hayes轻叹一声，继续说下去，似乎并不在乎Doss的回答，“你知道吗？我不在乎任何人的看法……很早很早以前，可能十多岁的时候就这样了。但是……这个世界上，只有你一个……只有你一个人可以救赎我，也只有你一个人可以伤害我。  
“你之前问我，我当年是怎么保证的……你说，你对我很失望……是的，我也对我自己失望。可是有些事情不得不做，有些事情别无选择——或者说，表面上可以选择，但最终只能剩下一个合理的选项。十六岁和四十六岁……区别就是，那个时候我满心都是‘我想做什么’，但事实上我现在只能考虑‘我能做什么’……”  
“Richard，对不起……对不起……”Doss通过握紧方向盘来控制自己颤抖的手，只能一遍遍地诉说着自己的歉意。  
让Doss更加紧张的是，这些口齿不清的琐碎叙述，对于Hayes而言实在过于反常。  
好不容易把车停好，Hayes似乎睡着了，Doss伸手去摸他的额头，发现果然滚烫。  
Doss简直恨透了自己，都是因为他的鲁莽和武断，不但伤了Hayes的心，还让他在外面着凉发了烧。  
Doss第一反应就要重新发动汽车，带Hayes去医院，却被Hayes一把拉住了手。  
他的手背发着不正常的热度，手心却凉得让人心惊。  
“我不要上医院。而且在这个时候最好不要让人知道我病了。”  
Doss心疼地搂过他，嘴唇触了下他的耳廓，语气温柔而强硬，“好。但是明天烧不退的话，你就算不上医院，我也得叫医生上门看看。”  
Hayes答应后，Doss又想把他抱下车，却被Hayes拒绝了。  
“你今天还没抱够呢？小心又闪着腰。”  
Doss心里既酸又甜，轻笑了一声，尽量分担着Hayes的重量，扶着他上了楼。

安顿Hayes上床以后，Doss急着去找药，也顺便做点东西给Hayes吃，却被Hayes一把攥住了手。  
“不要……不准你走……”Hayes已经处于半梦半醒之间，不经意地就流露出了此刻他心里最深的恐惧。  
只是因为Doss在，Hayes就会感到安全。  
从十六岁那年起就是这样——  
Hayes握住Doss的手的时候，就不再怕那些残酷的战争故事。  
他们已经很久没有回忆过往事，但这两幕在Doss眼前重合起来的时候，Doss发现那些记忆仍然如此清晰地被储存在他的脑海中，历经多年依然鲜活生动。  
“Richard，你得吃药，你还得吃点别的，我就离开一小会，可以吗？”  
Doss用空闲的那只手抚上Hayes的手背，商量的语气极尽温柔。  
然而现在的Hayes已经不算完全清醒，他呻吟着摇头，甚至任性地皱起了眉。  
孩子气的举动让Doss忍不住发笑，随后又涌上几分酸涩的感动。  
Doss思忖了一下，脱下了自己的外套，轻轻放进了Hayes的臂弯里。Hayes立即下意识地抱紧Doss的衣服，Doss也就顺势悄悄滑开了手。  
Hayes抱着外套蜷身而眠，看上去如此脆弱，甚至易碎。Doss知道，Hayes的这一面永远只会对自己表现，也只有自己有守护这份脆弱的荣幸和义务。  
Doss默默地对自己发誓，这次的事情决不会再重演，只要他还在Hayes身边一天，就一定要护他安好快乐。今晚他伤害了Hayes，是他那么多年以来的第一次，也必须是此生的最后一次。

 

Hayes再一次醒来的时候，习惯性地瞄了一眼窗帘的缝隙，估测大致已经是早晨。  
自己感觉了一下，再摸了摸额头，烧已经退了一些。  
另一半床铺有些凌乱，Doss昨晚应该是在自己旁边睡过的，那么现在大概是去做早餐了。  
这个时候Hayes才慢慢反应过来，自己昨晚好像对Doss太宽容了一些。  
说起来，他知道多少，就在那里义正词严地给自己上起课了？他又哪里学来的那么文绉绉的词藻，平时也没见他多能说话，怎么每次一和自己吵架，口才就好到简直能竞选议员去了？  
虽然Hayes理性上知道，他以不作为的方式间接导致了肯尼迪遇刺，Doss自然不可能就那么轻描淡写地接受这件事，但现在眼下已经不存在Doss不能理解、甚至要危及他们关系的风险，Hayes反而开始不合逻辑地觉得不能就这么原谅Doss。  
那会在公墓，Doss抱上来道歉的时候，自己居然连反抗都没反抗一下，就照单全收了。  
不行不行。Hayes此刻就是蛮不讲理地觉得自己亏了。

Doss进房间的时候，Hayes佯装睡着。  
“Richard，吃早饭了。当然，药也要吃，”Doss把餐盘放到床头，轻轻推了推Hayes，“来，我先看看有没有好一点。”Doss伸出手，就要探Hayes额头的温度。  
Hayes还是一动不动。  
“Richard？”Doss有点紧张地推了推他，又叫了他两声，“醒一醒好吗？你得吃饭吃药。”  
Hayes照旧毫无反应。  
Doss这下是真被吓着了，“Richard，你能听到吗？我找医生来，我找医生来……都是我不好……我这个蠢货，你烧得这么厉害，本来夜里就应该……我真是个混蛋……”  
Doss狠狠地骂着自己，跌跌撞撞地站起来，到另一边的床头柜去拿电话。Hayes再也装不下去，睁开眼叫了他一声，“Tom……”  
Doss满脸的惊慌立刻转为惊喜，俯下身把Hayes紧紧地抱住，Hayes注意到他的眼角真的有了眼泪。  
微弱的一丝恶作剧的窃喜已经完全被内疚所取代，Hayes小声承认：“对不起，刚刚我是故意没有睁眼……”  
Doss却全然不在意，用力地吻了下Hayes的嘴唇，“你没事就好，没事就好……”

Hayes的内疚之情并没有持续多久。  
由于Doss任劳任怨地助长着Hayes的气焰，后者仍然心安理得地行使着自己作为病号的权利。  
“给Lilian McCarthy打电话，还是给她那个官面上的我血压高的理由，但同时暗示她这不是真的，然后让她再传话给Edward Wilson，当然只能让他体会到我血压高这一层意思，”Hayes半躺在床上，身后舒舒服服地垫着三层枕头和靠垫，手上拿着一杯刚刚榨出来的橙汁，“以及在你打完电话回来以后，我要看到冰激凌——想吃前面十字路口那家摊子上的，要薄荷巧克力味。”  
Doss毫无异议，在Hayes的脸颊上印下亲吻，干劲十足地执行命令去了。

Doss把冰激凌买回来以后，没有立刻让Hayes吃。  
Hayes的理论是，吃冰激凌有利降温，再适合发烧病人不过了。但Doss一听就觉得这想法不靠谱，既然本身就是受了凉发烧的，担心冷的东西吃进去会加重病情，坚持要让它全部化掉了才能吃。  
两个门外汉斗了几句嘴，谁也说服不了谁。但说到底，Doss都给Hayes买来了，本身就是决定纵容他了。于是Hayes在冰激凌半融化的时候心满意足地把它吃掉了。  
在Hayes吃完冰激凌，舔着嘴唇毫无防备的时候，Doss冷不防拿出了药片，“Richard，又到吃药的时间了。”  
Hayes吃瘪地躺回床上，嘴角上扬，通过发号施令来挽回气势，“喂我。”  
Doss倒真是求之不得，他先把药片喂进Hayes嘴里，再含了一口水哺给他，以唇封堵，直到他乖乖咽下。

 

“等等……我看毛巾都拿好没有……水得足够热才行，不然洗着凉了……”  
“够热了够热了，我一直以为洗个热水澡是帮助治感冒发烧的。”  
晚上，在两个外行关于发烧的人到底应不应该洗澡的第二次争论中，又是Hayes占了上风。于是，二十分钟后，Hayes舒舒服服地跨进了热汽氤氲的浴缸。  
Doss坚持留下来帮他，Hayes坏笑着没有拒绝。  
Doss轻柔地按摩着Hayes的肌肉，沾满肥皂的双手轻柔地游走在Hayes身上的每一寸皮肤。  
正如Hayes预料的那样，这项活动很快就变了意味。  
Doss的呼吸开始变得粗重，Hayes了然地微笑，目光不闪不避地直接投向Doss的下身。  
Doss起先还自欺欺人地继续帮Hayes洗澡，直到Hayes轻笑了一声，直截了当地指出：“你硬了。”  
Doss也放弃般地笑出了声，还没等他说什么来表达自己的犹疑，Hayes就捉住了他的手，曲起自己的一条腿，“刚刚坐姿不对，腿麻了……”Hayes把Doss的手按在自己的膝盖上，一路上探。  
Doss觉得这一幕莫名地熟悉。  
“还记得吗……我当年让你帮我按一按……”Hayes笑得蛊惑，继续启发，“那个时候你逃了……”在这个年龄，Hayes大腿内侧的皮肤仍然是不可思议的光滑，让Doss忍不住颤栗起来，“那么现在呢……你想怎么做？我十八岁那年失败了，而我现在又肯定早就比不上那个时候对你的吸引力……”Hayes的声调飘渺起来，欲擒故纵地瓦解着Doss的理智。  
“瞎说什么，怎么可能……”Doss此刻完全好似被塞壬歌声所迷的旅人，只知道下意识地反驳Hayes最后那句话，被Hayes一路引着手，直到碰上他的私密处……  
两人的欲望是同样的昭然若揭。  
“多动动有利发汗。”Hayes多余地调侃了一句，而Doss已经充耳不闻地解起了自己的衣裤。

“白洗了两次，”浑身酸软的Hayes被Doss安顿回床上的时候，玩笑着总结着刚刚的情事，“多久没试过了？说实话我真没想到你还这么‘厉害’。”  
Doss也不回话，只是躺到他身边，摸索着牵过他的手。  
Hayes静静地和Doss对视，沉浸于此刻的静谧与安宁。  
仿佛过了一个世纪，Hayes没有忍住，浅笑着发问：“这么多年了，你还没看腻么？还看得这么认真，我又不会跑掉。”  
“谁说的，昨天不就跑掉了么？”Doss握着Hayes的手，力道一下子收紧，“我不会再让这样的事发生了。以后我要一直一直看着你，因为我永远永远都看不腻。”


End file.
